


意外关系

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: “我还写过日记？怎么一点印象都没有。”他困惑地摩挲着陌生的封皮，右手托住日记本，左手翻开扉页。一张照片面朝下落在他盘起的腿上。他迟疑地拿起照片，一直举到面前，才有勇气转过来——一瞬间全身血液倒流，过快的心跳震得大脑发晕，一个手抖，照片又掉回了床上。过了不知多久，他终于慢慢伸出手，再次拿起。照片很简单，是两个少年。构图技术很业余，却有种青涩的唯美。背景是夕照的河川，落日在画面上角熔成一个小小的光点。右边的少年一脸稚气未脱的模样，眼睛弯弯，嘴角弯弯，笑得很开怀。那是十五六岁的他。真正让他说不出话的，是左边的少年。灿烂的金发，似乎要融进身后的日光。他的容貌相当俊美，眉间一抹化不开的忧郁。也许是因为害羞，他抿着嘴，笑得有点拘谨，愉快的情绪全在眼里。他和横山裕长着一模一样的脸，不，更稚嫩一些。照片只拍了上半身，他们揽着彼此的肩，脸靠得那么近。他们看起来关系很好，非常亲密。锦户深吸一口气，翻开了后面的纸页。





	意外关系

**Author's Note:**

> 本文cp为【横亮】，ABO注意⚠️  
> 旧文重发～

锦户看着面前的老者，二十四年来第一次怀疑自己的听力。

他下意识地做了个吞咽动作，艰涩地开口：“爷爷……您刚刚说什么？”

老者拿起桌面上的啤酒罐，眯着眼睛看了看——那是安田昨天刚买回来的，才一个晚上就被他俩喝得只剩了这半罐。锦户有点心虚地往后退了半步，抓着冲浪板的手指发白。

老者缓缓开口，用那种“明天带你去吃咖喱饭”的语气说：

“明天跟我回去，订婚。”

锦户脑海里闪过一百个问号，一千个感叹号，和一万个“我不愿意”。可面前的老人不怒自威，最后他所有张牙舞爪的情绪只变成了一句：“现在是二十一世纪了，爷爷。”

老者挑眉看他，脸上的皱纹更深了：“你爷爷还没有糊涂到那个程度。”

锦户深深吸了一口气，他觉得自己快要缺氧了。“爷爷，您知道我的意思，我的人生，我想自己做主。”

老者叹息，这是锦户第一次在这个叱咤风云几十年的，他最尊敬的长辈脸上看到疲态。他依然是那个地区说一不二的人物，但是曾经挺拔的腰背已经微驼，步履也不再矫健。

“小亮啊，这些年，你有没有做自己的主，你很清楚吧。”

锦户沉默了，老者说的没错。在和他一样家世的孩子里，他可以说是最自由的一个。想学什么，想要什么，老者永远满足他。不想继承家业，被规矩束缚，那就不继承。老者觉得冲浪危险，但是他喜欢，也由着他三天两头往海岛跑。有一次他被浪拍进海里结结实实喝了几口水，还没反应过来，就被一群熟面孔的保镖七手八脚拽上了岸。他向保镖们反复强调自己能行，壮得像铁塔的领头人只是看着他苦笑：“小少爷，我们也是凭命令做事。”

他知道他的安全是老者不能让步的底线，就由他去了，最多只是嘴上念叨一句：“老人家就是爱操心。”

他很想理直气壮地反驳：“我就是想做自己愿意的事”，可是看着老者的眼神，他说不出口。

“爷爷”，他在老人面前蹲下，拉着衣角哀求，“我错了，我以后不会总是出来冲浪了，我听您的话，学着打理家业，保证每周都回去看您，您不要让我订婚，好不好……”

一只温暖的大手抚上他头顶，他听到老人努力克制却依然颤抖的声音：“小亮，咱们家族……遇到了一点麻烦。”

“一点”麻烦？仅仅是普通的麻烦，怎么会让一向沉稳的老人在他这个小辈的面前失态？更何况，老人虽然从小教导他如何处理事务，待人接物，却从来不表露负面情绪。

锦户心里一惊，顿时想抬头，却被老人按住。

“我们需要借助其他家族的势力来渡过危机。”

他心下沉重，却了然。

“我明白了，爷爷。”

老人笨拙地梳了梳他凌乱的卷刘海，有点痒，锦户忍不住笑出了声。

“爷爷不会害你的……我见过你的订婚对象，是个很好的孩子。年少有为，接手的部分家族事务经营得很好，自己的生意也颇具规模。”

老人不经常在他面前夸奖他的同辈，到底是年轻人，尽管一开始一万个不情愿，锦户还是对这位素未谋面的订婚对象心生好奇。

“这么优秀，怎么会还没有恋爱对象呢？”

老人咳了一声。

“据他家的长辈说，那孩子性格很矜持，工作又忙，似乎对情情爱爱的事情并不感兴趣。”

锦户若有所思：“哦，是害羞型的Omega？”

老人又咳了一声：“是比你年长的Alpha青年。”

锦户瞪大眼睛：“爷爷，您给我找了个男Alpha？”

老人没接话，拍了拍他的手：“去收拾行李吧，跟安田家的孩子打个招呼，他也想回家的话，正好一起。”

直到老人的身影被保镖簇拥着消失在门口，锦户还没从冲击中回过神。他慢慢地走到沙滩上坐下，海水蓝得晶莹，天也蓝得晶莹。如果能永远陷在柔软发烫的沙子里不起来——“哎哟！”

安田在他肚皮上拍了一巴掌。

锦户皱着眉看他的朋友，安田一头金发湿哒哒滴着水，皮肤和他一样在烈日暴晒下黑得发亮，此刻正因恶作剧得逞而笑出两颗雪白的兔牙。

“干嘛，小亮，才一会不见就不认识我了？你爷爷和你说了……”

锦户突然一跃而起，推着安田的肩膀把他按倒。

“很烫的！我要生气了！”

“小章！咱们结婚吧！”

“我不要！”安田大惊，一时间分不清锦户是不是在开玩笑，没想到对方的脸越来越近，安田动了真格都推不动他，只能暗骂着放弃挣扎，却感到自己脸颊上落下温热的液体。

锦户抽噎得像个小孩子。

安田把他抱在怀里摸头拍背，心里念叨：“这都什么事啊？”

直到太阳即将西沉，锦户才平复情绪，安田也从他混乱的叙述中大概了解了事情原委。

“所以，你爷爷要送你去联姻？”

“可以这么说吧……为什么现代还会有这种事啊！”锦户愤慨地拍打着安田的大腿。

连一向情感细腻的安田都不知道该如何安抚朋友的情绪，只能试探着说道：“之前不是没接触过对方吗？也有可能见面了，发现不错嘛。”

“他是个男Alpha，还比我年长。”

“这……这也没什么不好，你想，男Alpha不用你买礼物哄，不用你记着纪念日，这种成熟男性，也不会闹脾气，多省心。”

“那不如和你结婚，还可以一起冲浪。”

“你说那句话就是因为这啊。”安田哭笑不得，“总之先去见一见，你在这里对人家挑三拣四，也许人家还不乐意呢。”

锦户的眼睛一下子亮起来。

“你又打什么鬼主意了？别跑！等等我！”

三天后，锦户在一群保镖的簇拥下，走进了位于东京某座大厦顶楼的餐厅。

窗边的位置坐着一名男子。

锦户突然觉得自己的心跳慢了一拍，这种感觉很奇怪，非常奇怪。他自我调侃是没有青春期的人，不管同性异性，都没办法让他有任何超出友谊的心动。

这位他应该素未谋面的订婚对象，到底……

他走到桌前，轻轻道：“不好意思。”

男子转过头看他。

很英俊。

这是锦户的第一想法。

但是又……如此地熟悉。

他困惑地皱眉，男子向着对面的椅子做了个“请”的手势，锦户才意识到自己失礼地盯着第一次见面的人盯了太久。

匆忙落座时他没注意，男子看他的眼神，不是打量，更像是努力回想什么。

“初次见面，我是横山裕。”

“初次见面，我是锦户亮。”

交谈过程中，锦户才真正意识到，爷爷对横山的赞赏并不是没有道理。对方言谈举止温文有礼，堪称无懈可击，不愧是年纪轻轻，就能把家族产业和自己的事业都打理得井井有条的人物。他一开始想好的行动计划在心里滚了好几圈，说出口的却是：“那个……横山先生。”

横山裕看向他：“请讲。”

锦户的手在桌面下绞紧餐巾：“您的……您的家族答应过的事，一定会做到的吧。”

横山看着他紧张又惶惑的样子，心中一动。

“当然。”他沉声道，“横山家的立身之本就是诚信，婚约签订之日，就是承诺兑现之时。”

他看了看面前人松了一口气的样子，补充道：“你可以不用叫我横山先生，太客气了。愿意的话，可以叫我的名字。”

锦户微红了脸，小幅度摇了摇头：“您比我年长，理应用敬称，这是爷爷对我从小的教导，已经习惯了。”

可能是怕横山误会，他又急急忙忙解释道：“不是故意不答应横山……横山君的要求的。”

好吧，距离也算是拉近了一点。也许因为从小被家里保护得很好，锦户身上有点和年龄不符的单纯。不是那种令人不快的，愚蠢的累赘的单纯，是随性的，自然的。

……更是让人想要亲近的。

谈起他爱的冲浪运动时，锦户的笑容带了点明亮的野性。

“……那时候我觉得我和脚下的冲浪板是一体的，风托举着我的手臂，支撑着我的身体，随着海浪漂流时我看着蔚蓝的远方，一瞬间觉得恐慌。”

“后来玩得多了，就明白了，那种感情叫作敬畏更合适吧。和强大的自然界相比，人类实在太过渺小了。”

横山看着他神采飞扬的样子，不知不觉弯起嘴角。

“还想去更远更远的地方看看，锦户船长出海啦——”他做了个调皮的眺望手势，回过神来不好意思地吐吐舌。

“抱歉让横山君听我讲了这么多自己的事情，横山君一定觉得很无聊吧？”

“没关系”，横山道，“我很少进行室外运动，听你讲这些，很有趣。”

锦户不太相信，但横山的笑容让他心跳又慢了半拍。

“那好吧……”他说，“横山君觉得无聊了要叫停哦。”

第一次见面比锦户想象得要愉快得多，横山是个很好的倾听者，当锦户觉得自己说了太多，缠着横山讲讲他自己的事情时，横山波澜不惊的脸上第一次出现了犹豫的神色。

“我的生活很无趣的。”他说。

“作为交换嘛，想听横山君说说自己的事。”

“吃饭，睡觉，去公司，健身，去练习场……”

“练习场？”

横山做了个射击的手势。

“横山君的生活听起来就很自律啊……”锦户感叹，“爱好呢？”

横山有点不好意思地开口：“我还喜欢‘狩猎’。”

锦户想象着横山一脸冷静地操纵着游戏手柄的样子，努力克制自己笑出声的冲动。

“很有趣哦，或许我们之后可以一起玩。”

“好啊。”横山自然而然地接上。

快到分别的时刻，锦户才想起一个很重要的问题。

“横山君，你知道的吧，我们都是Alpha。”

“当然。”横山蹙起眉头。

“等等，不是当然的问题吧，两个Alpha的生活，会出现很多冲突的吧……说到底，横山君为什么选择了我呢？”

因为看到你的照片，你的影像，我觉得好像在哪里见过你。

横山把这个最直接的理由压下，说出了另外一个理由。

“因为我似乎有恐O症。”

他不出意外地看到锦户困惑眨眼的样子。

“恐……恐O？”

“我自己给这种现象取的名字，私下里和Omega接触，怎么说呢，本能地很抗拒，一丝一毫感觉都不会有。”

锦户听着这个描述，总觉得有种既视感，尽管第一次见面的横山给他的感觉相当不错，他还是把话咽回了肚子。 

“也许是横山君性格太害羞了？哈哈哈。”

横山一本正经地思考了一下：“嗯，也是没有办法呢。”

“所以，你们这不是相处得不错吗？”安田拿着画册翻得沙沙响，“是谁说要让他知道你的厉害的？”

“玩笑话，都是玩笑话。”锦户双手合十讨饶，“我哪敢得罪他呢，爷爷从来没求我做过什么事，我不能搞砸了。”

安田从来没见过朋友这么低眉顺眼的样子，相当不习惯。他盯着锦户看了一会，把对方看得发毛。

“小亮，虽然现在说这些话也没有用了，但你知道婚姻意味着什么吧。不仅仅是契约，还代表你之后的人生要和对方绑定在一起。当然，现在离婚也不是什么稀罕事，只是你们的情况……怕是很难吧。”

“小章，咱们俩有什么话可以直接说的。”

安田叹息一声：“那个人，让你感觉怎样？不是通俗意义上的感觉，是作为未来婚姻对象的感觉。”

锦户用食指绕着自己的头发，在微微的痛感中开口：“感觉很特别……是好的那种特别。我觉得，我之前见过他。”

安田本来还在为朋友未来的幸福担忧，心情沉重，现在却被这种疑似恋爱相谈的氛围搞得无言。

“第一种可能，你之前确实见过他。”

锦户立刻摇头：“我觉得这不可能，他长相那么特别，头发那么黑，皮肤那么白，鼻尖那么翘，嘴唇那么红，如果我见过，怎么可能会认不出来。”

“那么，只有第二种可能了。”安田故弄玄虚地摇头，享受着锦户求知的目光：“你一见钟情了，我的朋友。”

他踢踏着毛拖鞋去锦户家的冰箱找桶装冰淇淋，把锦户有气无力的辩解抛在了身后。

“我不是那种轻浮的人呀……是他真的让我感觉很熟悉……”

另一边，横山在接受同样的煎熬。

丸山听完他如同做年度总结一般的讲述后，双手冲着他比了个大拇指。

“好样的，BOSS。”

哪里好？横山崩溃地想。锦户的资料被他拿在手里翻来覆去看了不下百遍，硬是没找到一点和自己的经历重叠的地方。他实在是倾向于他们有过一面之缘，可是事实就在眼前，横山快要屈服了。

其实还有一种可能性，但这不合常理。

这份资料被比他级别更高的人修改过，横山家的现任家主，或者锦户家的。

……究竟为什么？

……去问老人家，他们会愿意告诉自己吗？

横山决定暂时放弃思考这种靠自己不一定能得到答案的问题，想一想自己的未来结婚对象。

事实上，见面的感觉比只看影像的感觉还要好，简直好得过分。有什么叫嚣着蠢蠢欲动，冲击着他的自持。

他不知道，那是只露出冰山一角的，占有欲和征服欲。

放下资料，对方的样子仿佛又出现在眼前。那种小心的，带点讨好的，生怕惹自己不开心的……如果自己想做点什么，对方一定不会拒绝的——因为各种意义上的有权利。

想不到我有一天也会成为荷尔蒙的奴隶，横山把资料锁进抽屉时这样想着，可是那感受又是如此甘美。

如此地……欲罢不能。

再次接到横山的电话是七天之后，对方邀请他过来定制订婚礼服。设计师和助理围着他测量尺寸时，横山直接在旁边站定，饶有兴致的样子。锦户被他的目光弄得心乱，又疑心是自己自作多情，只好一直盯着脚下的木地板，于是横山光明正大地打量到测量完毕，才算放过他。

不行，必须打个平手。锦户想。他决定在横山测量的时候也在一旁看，最好看到他脸红。然而横山和助理交谈了几句之后，对方点头表示明白，一行人竟是开始收拾东西，准备离开了。

“哎，横山君。”顾不得那么多，他迎着对方探究的眼神，“您不做新礼服的吗？”

“哦，我让他们直接用之前的尺寸了，怎么，你似乎很感兴趣？”

锦户大窘，慌忙道：“不不，只是随便问问。”

没看错的话，是在笑吧？绝对是吧？只要和横山共处一个空间，锦户总觉得自己的一切在对方面前都无处遁形，小心思、小计谋，通通被轻而易举地化解。这个人好像没有弱点，也没有软肋。

他的这位年上订婚对象，似乎相当难以搞定啊。

“亮，在想什么？”横山背着手，笑微微看他，“两家长辈商量过了，我们的订婚仪式会安排在下个月举行，具体日期和场地还要再协商。”

“嗯，好的。”他被突如其来的亲密称呼搞得有点心神不定，而横山一副还有话想说，等着他继续追问的样子。

“怎么了吗，横山君？”他决定顺对方的意。

“在我们正式订婚之前，要不要搬过来一起住？我想，我们的生活习惯需要一个磨合的过程，这对我们加深对彼此的了解，增进感情，也会很有帮助吧。”

语气像询问，眼神分明是等着他同意。真是狡猾啊，早就料想到自己不会拒绝吧。

不过，没有直接命令，也算是尊重吧，毕竟是自己这一方有求于人。这样想着的锦户，最终还是点了点头。

“好，今天我来送亮回家吧。”横山不知何时已经把车钥匙拿在手上，看似随意地揽住他的肩。锦户身不由己地被带着往外走，乖乖闭了嘴。

手劲真大……

刚刚的目测没错，是一只手臂可以揽住的宽度。

明明是朝着一个方向走去的两人，各怀心思。

横山开车很稳，车里香气很淡，没有内饰。等红灯时他一手扶着方向盘，一手指了指前方。

“看，东京的落日。”

残阳晚照，绮丽、庄严。只可惜，这是最后一刻的辉煌，很快，就被拥上的霓虹灯光芒吞没。

这个城市从来不缺闪耀的东西。

“横山君，是东京人吗？”锦户看着他染上余晖的侧脸，低声问。

“是啊，没有离开过这里。亮是在关西长大的吧？”

锦户仰靠在座椅上，睫毛太长了，在脸颊投下一片阴影：“读大学之前一直在大阪，那里和东京一点都不一样，我一直觉得，不管走到哪里，只有大阪才是我真正的家。”

他说这些话的时候，神情有些寂寞。

横山恍然，他是想家了。也难怪，两人将来正式结婚后，恐怕要长居东京。赶上假期偶尔回家，和一直在家乡居住的感受，想来不可能一样。

“亮。”

“嗯？”锦户回神。

横山专注地看路：“等到都安顿好了，要不要回家看看？我陪你一起。”

“诶——可以吗？”眼睛睁得圆圆的，像个受惊的小动物。

到底是年纪小。横山想。“当然可以，我也很好奇，养育了亮的城市是什么样子的呢。”

接下来的路程，锦户在一旁笑得发傻。和他说话时，满眼亮晶晶的喜悦。

横山很满意。

“就是这里了，谢谢横山君送我回家。”锦户低下头去解安全带，却被白皙的大手按住。

横山的神色在透进车窗的路灯光线中显得难以捉摸：“不给送你回家的未婚夫一点奖励吗？”

锦户下意识地想看看周围，却听对方闷声催促道：“我看过了，没有人。”

说到底，明明是你主动要送的吧……锦户很想吐槽，却还是慢慢地凑上前。没想到，提出要求的横山却明显地慌了神，眼神开始四处乱瞟。

这么容易害羞，就不要调戏人啊！锦户心情大好，捧住对方的脸，在那红润的嘴唇中间响亮地“啵”了一口，抱着背包嘻嘻哈哈地跑下了车。

“谢谢你，未婚夫！”他看着像个被强行夺去初吻的少女一般捂住嘴的横山，故意喊得很大声。

赢了一局！

“嗯嗯，你们要同居了，哦——你还强吻了他，真是太霸气了。”安田开着外放画图，锦户兴奋的声音就传遍了他的工作室。

“我就是很霸气啊，你不知道啊小章，他脸红得像个被煮熟的螃蟹。”

安田被这语气肉麻得一抖，铅笔尖“咔吧”在纸面折断。他刚要开口，锦户就急忙道：“不和你说了，我要去打包东西，哎，其实在这边也没什么好收拾，他说要陪我回家，到时候把以前喜欢的东西都带过来，嘿嘿嘿，bye-bye。”

安田只说了半个bye，电话就被锦户切断。他面无表情地削起铅笔，发誓再也不要接朋友在这种时候打来的电话了。

同居生活开始得相当平淡，却也是相当愉快。锦户还穿着做饭时的围裙，咬着筷子尖看横山：“你不喜欢米饭吗？”

横山面前一碗米饭只下去一个尖，倒是又夹了一片烧肉。

“我更喜欢吃肉。”

锦户故作愤慨：“我可是最喜欢米饭了，横山君这样是不对的，营养都不均衡。”

“爱吃炸鸡的人可没资格说我。”

锦户挺直腰板：“上周末吃了一次而已，不、不行吗？”

横山开始一粒一粒夹米饭吃：“今天中午，我不在家，你吃了什么？”

吃了炸鸡外送，还喝了冰镇可乐，看恐怖电影时被突然出现的丧尸吓了一跳，可乐都洒在沙发上了，急急忙忙打了干洗的电话……

这么一想，锦户连忙把烧肉的盘子推到横山面前，干笑道：“喜欢吃肉就多吃点，哈哈，哈哈哈……”

“早上的盘子还没刷。”

“我刷，吃完饭就去刷。”

横山笑了，锦户怀疑他特别喜欢看自己慌乱的样子。“家务劳动要两个人共同分担，既然你做了饭，那……”

“你想刷碗？那我就先下去咯。”锦户乐得不用干活，好去拆他刚收到的网购包裹。

“一起刷吧。”横山意有所指地瞟了瞟沙发的方向，锦户立刻定在座位上。

把雪白的瓷碗摞好，放进碗橱后，锦户忍不住戳了戳横山结实的手臂，后者正在用方巾擦手，微微低头看他。

“之前不是说好了，要一起回大阪嘛。”锦户一边说，一边看横山的脸色，“横山君是不是忘了？”

横山看着他头顶的卷毛，和一脸“拜托快想起来快想起来”的神情，捉弄的兴趣又上来了。

“嗯……”他沉吟。“我记性不怎么好，有这件事情吗？”

锦户气结，横山这个理由还真不是乱找的。前几天他把钱包跟当天要用的合同一起忘在家里，给锦户打电话让他送过来。他握着电话被指挥得团团转：“不在客厅，也不在厨房，更不在我住的客房……”

横山提醒他：“看看我的卧室有没有。”

锦户把枕头被子通通翻到床尾，又被迫参观了横山的衣柜之一：“这种地方怎么可能有？”

“嗯……看看书房。”

锦户按住门把手，没敢直接推开。他犹豫着说：“横山君，书房里有工作相关的东西吧，我看到，是不是不太好？”

那边沉声道：“我这边，没什么是你不能看的。”

锦户晕乎乎地拿上钱包和合同出了门，忘拿自己的车钥匙，索性叫了辆车去公司，在前台漂亮小姐姐八卦的目光中给横山打电话：“这么丢三落四，你以前是怎么过的？”

“现在有你在，自然就松懈了嘛。”隐隐得意的语气。

锦户皱着眉想了想，觉得自己更晕了。

现在横山又说他忘了，他不得不提高警惕。

果然，横山见他不接话，语气中又出现了隐隐的得意：“想一想，你可以用什么方法让我想起来？”

亲亲亲，亲晕你！锦户磨了磨后槽牙，扯着横山的领带踮起脚。后者立刻反客为主，转身把他按在墙上。他吻得一点也不温柔，甚至有些急躁，锦户觉得舌头发麻，只能任他掠夺，直到横山的手撩开衣服下摆，用一种能磨破一层皮的力道抚摸着他的腰。因为水有些凉，那双手也是微凉的，让他控制不住地哆嗦一下。

“等等，你，喂！”他攥住手腕，想把那双手推出去，横山却在他耳边说：“嗯？我听不懂。”话罢，就作势要继续往上摸。

锦户闭着眼急促地喘息几下，睫毛湿漉漉的。他手里还握着横山的手腕，却没有继续用力了。

横山却在这时停了下来：“明天下午就回去吧。”

锦户靠在墙上，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛时，横山已经不见了。

心脏还在胸腔里狂跳，咚咚，咚咚咚。

飞机在关西空港上空盘旋时，锦户几乎是把额头贴在飞机舷窗上往外看。横山本来没有那么感兴趣，这下也被他勾起了三分好奇。

“看到什么了？”他俯身靠过去，在窗户边缘和那家伙的卷毛之间努力看，“黑漆漆的，只有海。”

锦户转身作势要锤他，最后只是把拳头抵在他肩头蹭了蹭。“在看大致方向啦，从那边可以坐车去市区，啊，阪神电车大概就在那个方向，可以搭车去甲子园……”

横山看他念叨着“这边那边”，觉得很有趣：“小少爷，想不到你还会搭电车出门嘛。”

锦户咬着下唇：“也没有很多次……”而且都是在保镖分散在周围的情况下，就算身着便衣，也让车厢里的气氛变得相当奇怪。

横山知道他肯定又想起了什么，想要转移话题：“说起来，你爷爷对你真是相当保护呢。”

这是前几天锦户在和他的闲聊中无意透露的，多少个多少个保镖之类的阵势听得他直笑。

锦户道：“干嘛，你小时候肯定也是在这种氛围下长大的吧？”

“这种家庭的孩子肯定都是啊，但也一定都没有你夸张。”

“难道你觉得我很娇气？”

“我没这么说。”

“骗人，你就是这么想的。”锦户怒气冲冲，说话的语气都带了关西腔。

“真的没有呀。”横山的回答让两个人都是一愣。

“咦，你会说关西话？”

横山自己也惊讶于此：“可能是跟你学的。”

“我在东京从来都只讲标准语，你上哪儿学去。”

“那也许……到了大阪就会自然而然讲起关西话。”

没想到，锦户居然很认同他的观点。

“这是大阪的魔力，见识到了吧。”

没想到第二天在街头闲逛时，横山的关西腔变得越来越重，已经到了用“大阪的魔力”来解释，都站不住脚的程度。

锦户盯他：“你讲得也太熟练了，老实交代，是不是来过。”

横山想说“没有”，却实在开不了口。“也许在梦里来过吧。”

等这次回去了，一定要问个清楚，绝对。

虽然是大都市，但这里的生活节奏比东京慢。比起繁华，更让人想用“热闹”来形容。走在路上，会忍不住露出微笑。横山颇觉新奇地看着商店街两侧的店铺，被身边的人牵住了手。

“和喜欢的人一起走在这里，感觉就是不一样呢。”锦户捏了捏他的指尖。

“喜欢的人……是我么？”

“是正被我牵着的笨蛋！”

横山握紧他的手，低下头吻了吻对方的发顶。

“很痒的。”锦户笑着作势要躲，又被抓着往怀里带。他起了玩闹的心思，故意往一边仰，不让横山得逞。

“过来，让我抱抱。”

“不给抱。”

“已经是我的人了，还说什么不能。”

不知道是被横山握得太痛，还是被“我的”这两个字刺激到，锦户突然觉得有点不舒服。

“横山君，希望你明白……算了，以我的立场和你谈‘平等’很可笑吧，但我并不是像个货物一样被卖给你的，我也有自己的尊严。”Alpha争强好胜的劲头一上来就压不住，年长的横山从各方面把他衬得像个傻乎乎的小男孩，让他莫名其妙地觉得委屈。话里话外，把他当成自己所有物的意思，更是在挑战他的领地意识，虽然他知道这也是天性。更何况锦户本身也不是软性子，这些天处处小心，已经让他疲惫。

他看着横山不知所措的样子，突然有点后悔。

毕竟，这个人在感情方面那么笨拙，那么强势，却真的是捧着一颗真心在对他。

他想道歉，却张不开口，只能对还在发愣的横山说：“我想冷静一下……你先自己逛。”

已经是心虚的语气了。

横山终于回过神：“你要去哪，告诉我。”

锦户挣扎一下，还是开口：“我要回家。”又赶紧补上：“你不要马上就来找我……给我一点时间，我有很多问题要想。”

看得出来，横山很想说“不”。但他最后说出的还是：

“……好。”

锦户头也不回地，几乎是逃离了这里。转身的那一瞬间他更后悔了，他是吃准了横山不舍得对他发脾气。

他总觉得自己是在无底线地纵容对方，其实横山又何尝不是在纵容他呢。

……太糟糕了。

……都太糟糕了，我们两个。这样下去，会越陷越深的啊。

和横山同居之后，对方就婉拒了派出保镖的建议，所以此时，他真真正正获得了独自一人的自由。“把他交给我，安全方面还请放心。”横山这样说。锦户家的长辈听了他的话，浮现十分复杂的神情。

不过那时，他们还不懂为何会如此。

“小少爷回来了？”

“嗯……爷爷在家吗？”

“老爷今天出门了。”管家没有多问，侧身恭敬地站在一旁。他感激地看了一眼，抓着扶手咚咚咚地跑上了楼。

房门上挂的牌子，字体还十分幼稚。推开门后，回忆的气息扑面而来。看来他不在的时候，爷爷时常命人打扫，就像他普通地放学归来的每一个下午。

锦户仰面躺在床上，看着对面墙壁泛黄的七龙珠海报，带着难言的情绪，不知不觉地睡着了。

醒来时墙上的挂钟时针移了两格，他睡得有点头痛，在房间里转了半圈，决定打开书柜看看。一颗像是签名棒球的东西在地上弹了两下，咕溜溜滚进了床底。

“怎么会把这种容易掉出来的东西放在这里啊。”他认命地脱掉外套，打开手机上的手电筒，决定趴到床底去找。

“唔，真是头大……啊，找到了。”从床底退出来时，手里拿着的除了棒球，还有被袋子层层包裹的，像是信的东西。那是刚刚被手电筒的余光扫到的，就被粘在床的某层隔板上。

“是小时候写的信吧？将来的梦想什么的？很抱歉让你失望了呢，已经是无聊的青年了……”嘴上这么说着，拆信的动作却是一点也没慢。

好不容易把信封里的内容倒出来，展开，锦户却睁大了眼睛。

“这是什么啊，藏宝图吗？”

找了一把小铲子，锦户站在院子里，开始按照“藏宝图”上的指示走。

“我已经长大了，步幅也变了，所以要适当走小一点吧？这可难不倒我。”他挺得意地念叨着。阳光正好，不知不觉就晒出一身薄汗。

“应该就是这里了吧。”他围着那块空地走了一圈。“不管怎么样，挖了再说。”

一铲，两铲，三铲……铲头碰到一个硬邦邦的东西时，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

现在被他捧在手里的，是一个被防雨布裹了无数层的立方体，里面大概有个小箱子。

他决定把这个好不容易挖出来的宝贝带回房间里，仔仔细细地研究。

洗干净了手上的泥土，甚至洗了澡，换了简单舒适的衣服，他坐在床上，虔诚地打开了从刚刚就一直让他好奇不已的秘密。

里面的东西很简单，是一个日记本。

“我还写过日记？怎么一点印象都没有。”他困惑地摩挲着陌生的封皮，右手托住日记本，左手翻开扉页。

一张照片面朝下落在他盘起的腿上。

他迟疑地拿起照片，一直举到面前，才有勇气转过来——一瞬间全身血液倒流，过快的心跳震得大脑发晕，一个手抖，照片又掉回了床上。

过了不知多久，他终于慢慢伸出手，再次拿起。

照片很简单，是两个少年。构图技术很业余，却有种青涩的唯美。背景是夕照的河川，落日在画面上角熔成一个小小的光点。

右边的少年一脸稚气未脱的模样，眼睛弯弯，嘴角弯弯，笑得很开怀。

那是十五六岁的他。

真正让他说不出话的，是左边的少年。

灿烂的金发，似乎要融进身后的日光。他的容貌相当俊美，眉间一抹化不开的忧郁。也许是因为害羞，他抿着嘴，笑得有点拘谨，愉快的情绪全在眼里。

他和横山裕长着一模一样的脸，不，更稚嫩一些。

照片只拍了上半身，他们揽着彼此的肩，脸靠得那么近。

他们看起来关系很好，非常亲密。

锦户深吸一口气，翻开了后面的纸页。

“这是我和‘kimi’的故事。”

“这个故事只有开头，只有过程，没有结尾。我希望它永远是‘未完成’。”

“很奇怪吧，我们在不知道对方真实姓名的情况下，互相隐瞒着来往了这么久。”

头很痛，非常痛。和那种睡眠不足的胀痛完全不同，有什么被掩埋的东西破土而出，“啪”地绽开。

那时他还是个高中生。

“锦户同学……不好意思啊，我们社团只是小规模的管弦乐队，因为萨克斯的独奏性强，一般伴奏编曲的部分，很少会加入，所以……真的抱歉。”

“哦……没关系的。”他很失望，却还是在晚上的餐桌上告诉爷爷，自己加入了社团，每天下午都要在学校练习，回家的时间会推迟。

爷爷很高兴，鼓励他好好练习，和同学们好好相处。

他第二天背着萨克斯出了门，又在社团活动时间翻墙去了学校附近的河川。

不是说独奏性强吗？那我就自己练。

他看着平静的河水，和远方的落日，一种莫名其妙的悲怆在他小小的心脏里生根、发芽。

那也是最初叛逆的萌芽。

就这样过了一周，他再次来到河川时，却远远地听到一阵……噪声，虽然很抱歉，但确实只能用噪声来形容。

他躲在树后探出头，看到一位高挑的少年，正在用力地对付着手里的一把小号。姿态认真，技巧却生疏，像是初学者。

锦户不忍再看，提着萨克斯走出去：“嘿”，他说，“你这样不对的。”

少年被他吓了一跳，却不服输：“小孩儿，别乱说。”

“我才不是小孩！”锦户气得跺脚，这是他最讨厌听的话。“等我像你这么大，肯定吹得比你好多了。”

少年把小号藏到身后：“哼，那你吹吹看啊。”

锦户决定让这个家伙瞧瞧自己的厉害，当即举起萨克斯来了一段。看着少年逐渐局促的神色，他扬着下巴把吹嘴移开。

“还说不说我是小孩儿了？”

“抱歉”，少年嘟囔道。“可你的确是小孩儿呀。”

“我十五岁了！”

少年不可思议地睁大眼睛，看看他的头顶，又看看他的脸。锦户索性背过身去，自顾自地练习起来。

一曲完毕，他意犹未尽地转过去，被坐在身后的少年吓了一跳。

“干嘛？是不是我吹得太好听了，你舍不得走了？”他感觉这话过于大言不惭，又赶紧谦虚道：“也没有那么好啦，还在摸索中。”

“我想向你请教一下技巧。”少年说。

“你是在求我吗？”

少年咬咬牙：“嗯，求你。”

比自己高一截的少年对自己低头的样子让锦户心情大好，他拍了拍对方的肩：“其实呢，管乐器的演奏技巧确实是有相通之处的。你只需要稍稍地改变一下气流的运用方式，像这样——”

“这样？”

“不不，你得感到嘴唇在震，再试试，有感觉为止。”

手忙脚乱折腾一番，少年终于吹出了让两人都满意的音调。

“谢谢你。”他擦了擦额角的汗，“我请你喝汽水吧？”

锦户讲得口干舌燥，心安理得地接受了对方的邀请。

傍晚的风吹在面颊上，十分舒适。汽水沁凉微甜，一直润到心里。

“你明天还会来吗？”少年问。

“我这个学期都会在这里。”他看到少年亮起来的眼神。喝了人家的汽水，自然要有点表示，更何况，一个人练习实在无聊。“哎，我们一起练吧，怎么样，你有什么问题可以问我，起码也是学过几年的。”

“那你之后的汽水，我都包了。”锦户不缺这点零花钱，少年的态度倒是赢得了他的好感。

“成交。”

“成交。”

两只拳头抵在一起。

年轻人相熟起来总是快，一杯汽水喝完，锦户打了个小嗝，提起书包：“我得走了，明天见。”

“我还不知道你的名字？”

一个“Ni”的音节在舌尖滚了一圈，被他咽回肚子。锦户想起爷爷的教导，不能随意告诉别人自己的真名，于是他说：

“Do。”名字的一部分，也算是诚实了，自己对这个新朋友还是很够意思的。

“是Do Re Mi Fa So La Si的Do吗？”

他不禁微笑：“反正就是你理解的意思，你的名字呢？”

“可以叫我Kimi。”

“什么嘛，你这个家伙原来更狡猾。”

“彼此彼此。”少年把吸管吸出“哧”的一声。

锦户回家时是哼着歌的，爷爷看着他春风满面的样子，笑问道：“小亮今天在学校很开心吗？”

“嗯，交到了新朋友。”

“是吗，太好了，要好好相处哦。”

“一定会的！”

记忆慢慢涌到纸页上来，锦户几乎是一个字一个字地读着，他和kimi的往事像流水一样在他眼前掠过，他们从不熟悉到可以坐在一起谈天说地，两个人的演奏技巧渐渐都得到了提升。有一次他没站稳，不小心掉进了河里，kimi曾经说过他不会游泳，却连衣服都没脱，直接跳进了水里。没想到水那么浅，两个人笑着说对方是笨蛋。

他害怕穿湿衣服回家被爷爷骂，kimi提议说他住的地方在附近，他可以去烘干一下。

在kimi的房间里，他们接吻了，是彼此的初吻。

接下来的几天里，学校突然布置了繁重的任务，他和kimi约定好暂时不相见，花火大会那天再碰面。

在课业的间隙，他咬着笔头写了一首曲子的草稿，他打算和kimi合奏。

花火大会那天，我要对他表白，我要告诉他我的一切，我的家庭，我的过去。而我的现在、未来，都将和他在一起。

日记到这里，就戛然而止了。

锦户捏着那张稿纸，泪流满面。

那么期待，那么欢喜，那么雀跃……

泪眼中，他看到横山提着一个袋子，站在门口。他跳下床，跑过去紧紧抱住他。

横山还在那里念着：“不要生气啦，是我错了，这个点心不知道你会不会喜欢吃……”虽然突然被抱住很诧异，他还是立刻回抱：“看来是不生气了？怎么哭了？”

他小心地去看锦户的脸。

锦户在他怀里摇头，觉得手里的稿纸发烫。

“没事的。”他说，“我只是……突然好喜欢、好喜欢你啊，最喜欢了。”

“我也最喜欢、最喜欢、最喜欢你了。”

横山看着照片，锦户看着横山。

他用手指轻轻抚摸着两张被定格的年轻脸庞，竟露出如释重负的表情。

“你有什么想说的吗？”锦户问他。

“从一开始就是你，真的太好了。”

锦户再一次牵住他的手，靠在对方肩上，和他一起看照片。

“你看你那时候的金发，多酷啊。”

“和现在比起来，怎么样？”

“只要是你，怎样都喜欢。”

横山捏着他的脸颊，强迫他靠近自己。

“你看你那时候那么乖，现在一天到晚想着怎么对付我，是不是？”

锦户被他捏得呜呜叫：“我那时候不乖啊，还经常嘲笑你，你不是照样很喜欢。”

横山两指一并，把他捏成鸭子嘴：“我又全都忘记了，只有你能让我想起来。”

锦户从枕头下面把日记本拿出来，打算让横山自己看。后者刚要伸手去接，就见他神色一僵，迅雷不及掩耳地收了回去。

“一会让看，一会不让看，到底是什么？”

“什么也不是！”锦户虚张声势地大叫。

横山决定依靠自己的推理能力：“是和我有关的？哦，我知道了——”

“你不知道！别说了！”

“写了很多没对我说的心里话？”

锦户翻了个身，把日记本压在肚皮下面，脸埋进枕头装鸵鸟。

“原来是想让我自己来拿，那我可不客气了。”横山挽起袖子，跪坐在锦户身上，用十分煽情的手法摸他的腰。后者被痒的从枕头里发出一声闷笑，向着一边蜷起了身子。

“我投降，你赢了！”

日记里描写的人正坐在身旁，用做科学实验般的严谨精神翻阅着自己叙述的关于他的内容，时而出现夸张的抒情描写，这种羞耻感绝对非常人所及。所以横山刚看到最后一页，锦户就迫不及待地抢回了日记本。

“到这里就没有了……之后发生了什么事呢？”

“你也没有想起来吗？”锦户有点失望。

横山只是摇头：“也许，花火大会那天发生了什么，那一定是造成我们记忆空缺的根本原因。你知道吗，我第一次见你，就觉得异常地熟悉。在那之后我曾无数次地怀疑自己的判断，因为你的资料上显示，我们此前的人生应当没有任何交集。”

“在我的记忆中，我在东京长大，从未踏上过关西的土地。语言习惯、口音，本应是最难改变的，可是一切都被硬生生地抹去、改写。”

“是什么样的力量，可以做到这样的事情？或者说，他们为什么要这样做？”

锦户的心中有了一个最不可能的答案：“难道……是爷爷他们……”

横山的眼神，肯定了他的猜测。

“我更倾向于，是我们两家的家长，在共同商议之后，做出了这样的决定。”

“这太荒谬了。”

是的，太荒谬了，除了荒谬，他甚至想不到别的词语来形容。如果有一天，有人告诉你，你的记忆是被改写过的，你错把“他们”愿意让你相信的虚假当成真实，而真实被移进回收站，按下粉碎键，从此烟消云散。

他觉得冷，他双手环着膝盖，控制不住地发抖。横山一言不发地从身后拥住他，抱得那么紧，像是要把他揉进自己的身体，骨中骨，血中血，肉中肉，浑然难分。另一颗心脏隔着他的胸腔和他的后背稳定有力地搏动，和他自己的心跳混在一起，像是两股江流汇入同一片海洋，融合得如此彻底。他的骨头被挤压得酸痛，可是那痛让他觉得自己活着。他神经质地抓住正圈着自己的手臂，指尖嵌进肉里。背后温热的身体轻轻颤了一下，反而把他抱得更紧。

“我真怕，你也是我幻想出来的。”

“幻想出来的人可不会这样抱你，更不会吻你。”

于是他们开始用双唇确认彼此的存在。一开始，他们吻得好似末日电影中灾难来临前的末路情人，不顾一切地最后疯狂。后来，节奏随着情绪而放缓，交换吻更像交换誓言。

我将给你我的爱情，以及我永远的忠诚。我向世间万物起誓，你是最初的、和最后的真实。

只有你。

房门被轻轻敲响了。

管家的声音隔着一层门板，仍然清楚。

“老爷回来了，”他说，“请您和横山先生一起去见他。”

准备好了么？他看向横山。

对方予以坚定的眼神：全力以赴。

老者端坐在椅子上，目光从两人紧牵着的手上扫过。他的神色有些疲惫，也有些欣喜。

这是沉默的对峙，最后锦户先开了口。

“爷爷”，他直视着老人的眼睛，“您有什么想告诉我们的吗？”

“我早就料到会有这一天……”老人轻叹，一个长相并不起眼的中年男子应声走出。

“是时候了，都还给他们吧。”

男人沉默地点头，向他们看来。

是催眠术，或者心理诱导。可以封印记忆，也可以让被封印的记忆重现原貌。

时间倒退到那个夏夜。

Kimi穿浴衣很好看，向他笑着伸出手的样子很潇洒。“给你买了苹果糖。”他说。

他明明高兴，却把那只手一推：“才不要这种哄小孩子的东西，幼稚。”

对方神色有点遗憾：“那算了，我送给哪个没有苹果糖的小朋友吧。”话罢，真的左顾右盼起来。

“给我买的东西，想给别人，没门！”他气鼓了脸，又意识到自己再一次被调戏了。

“说真的，你觉得我怎么样？”挤在看烟火的人群里，他嘎吱嘎吱地嚼着苹果糖，锲而不舍地拉扯着kimi的衣袖。

“很可爱。”

“你知道我要听的不是这个！还有吗？”

Kimi的嘴唇动了动，与此同时，一朵烟花在空中炸开，人群爆发出一阵欢呼。

烟花碎成零零落落的星屑，糖浆融化了，滴在手上，黏糊糊地难受。

“我没听到呀……算了，我有话对你说，你低一下头。”

Kimi听话地弯腰低头，一副洗耳恭听的模样。却在下一朵烟花升空时，不听话地把他想说出口的“喜欢你”堵在了舌尖。

“想说这个吗？”他的笑容在这亮如白昼的夜幕中显得明艳无匹。“看来我们想得一样。”

他想回答，却感受到一阵陌生的热流，在身体里炸开不知名的疼痛。咬了一半的苹果糖掉在地上，滚了一圈尘土，不过谁也没有闲心去管它了。

Kimi焦急的脸在他眼前分成三个，他想抓住其中一个，却控制不住地倒仰。

“喂，你还能听得到我说话吗？”kimi，或者说横山，把背上的人往上颠了颠。这重量对他来说很轻，背着毫不费力，此时他却恨自己没穿球鞋，跑得不够快。

“嗯？”他在颠簸中迷迷糊糊地应答，横山立刻大大地松了一口气，渐渐放慢了脚步。“还有意识就好，刚刚你一声不响地倒下去，我都要把你送到急诊科了。”

“不去医院。”他用尽全身的力气表示反对。

“别想糊弄我。”横山反手不轻不重地拍了他一巴掌。“这可不是闹着玩的，医生会给你做全面的检查。”

“我真的能行……”他挣扎着想跳下来，却突然觉得眼前白皙的后颈极具吸引力。

横山继续前行的步伐又被一阵微微的刺痛打断。“你还流口水？都要流进我衣领里了……”到底年长几岁，他敏锐地意识到了这并不是简单的低血糖，或者热中症。

“你觉醒了？”想拍拍他的脸，却被背上的人捉住手腕咬了一口。

“喂！牙挺利啊，小狼崽子。”他想继续迈步，却尴尬地意识到，自己迟来的觉醒期，似乎也被调动了。

虽然站不稳了，还是强撑着把人背到了暂住的房子，此时被烧得意识模糊的大脑已经想不出第三个选择，比如联系家里。

一开始当然是什么都不准备做的，他把他平日里称为Do君的那孩子推进自己的卧室，那里的床舒服一点，就抱着一床毛毯进了客房，并且反锁了门。

“kimikimikimi，能不能给我开一下门？”

“不能，快回去。”

“可是我很难受啊，快死掉了。”

“不会有人因为这个死掉的。”

“万一我就是第一例呢？”

“你不会，快走。”

门外没了声音，他昏昏沉沉地觉得安静，却又觉得不妙，扶着墙开了门。

门口蹲着的身影一下子扑上来：“kimi，让我咬一口好不好？”

“不好，不可能。”他立刻后悔了自己的决定，小崽子这时候都不忘耍心机。

再想关门把自己和对方隔离开来已经迟了，他仰面躺在地板上，下巴被毛茸茸的短发蹭得疼，颈间灼热而潮湿的吐息吹得痒。耳边还传来模糊的声音：“……让我咬一口……就一口……”

为什么只有你？我也想咬……

不对，必须立刻停止这个想法。

可是已经来不及了。

房门被两家人破开时，强烈的信息素味道让所有在场的人都心头一紧。初次觉醒，毫无经验的两个人咬了对方满脖子牙印，甚至手臂上都有。所幸因为不得要领，没有再进一步的事情发生，但是未掌控信息素收放方式带来的激烈对冲，导致的伤害几乎是不可逆的。

还处于昏迷状态的二人被紧急送进了监护室，虽然算是同行，却没有过多来往的两家长辈在商议中，想出了一个办法，就是让他们忘掉这段记忆，身体恢复起来会更容易。

于是，醒来时，他们变成了不懂乐器的高中生锦户，和从未去过关西的东京少年横山。

那个趁着夜色，被悄悄埋在土下的小箱子，成了开启记忆之门的钥匙。

睁开眼睛，他们面面相觑，不约而同地感到一丝尴尬。

椅子上的老者补充道：“后来的事情是我们都没想到的，为难时，是横山家的家主联系我，说既然两个孩子曾经有过一段回忆，现在不妨让他们接触一下试试，他们家的孩子这么多年，都没有再对别人产生过兴趣。没想到，他在那么多候选资料中，一下子挑中了你的。”

一起回到房间时，锦户绷不住先笑了出来：“简直傻得好笑，如果没有那场花火大会，我们是不是可以一直在一起，不会彼此错过那么多年？”

横山回答：“其实也没什么不好，这恰好证明了，我们就像磁铁的两极，不管之前被隔开多远，只要被放在一起，就一定还会相爱。”

锦户没答话，他面对面坐在横山的腿上，脱掉了上身的T恤。头发乱糟糟的，眼神却亮闪闪。

“哎”，他说，“我们来把上一次没做完的事情做完吧。”

被进入时他后悔了，推着横山的肩让他出去。“这太疼了，绝对不行。”对方的眼神因欲望而深沉，哑着嗓子抓着他的腰：“放松。”

此时他深恨自己的语言里没有合适的粗口：“FUCK U，我说不行。”

横山把他的推拒顶得七零八落：“好好看看，到底是谁在FUCK U。”看着因这句话涨红了脸，紧闭着嘴，故意转向一边不看他的锦户，他坏心眼地开始了恶劣的调笑：“让你在‘上面’，看来给你带来了错觉啊。”

话罢，他不由分说地把坐在他身上的人翻了个面，压在了身下，享受着突然悬空带来的刺激的收缩，锦户控制不住惊喘，却连双手都被扣住，整个人牢牢被钉在床上，只能咬牙骂出一句“混蛋”。

“还有力气骂人，是在怪我努力不够吗。”语气变得冷淡，动作却没停。强有力的Alpha信息素，一下子弥漫在房间的每个角落。锦户下意识地想要对抗，却在下一次顶弄中突如其来地软了腰。

“这具身体，还真是适合被抱呢。明明是Alpha，却敏感得连Omega都自愧不如。哎，你当时不会是搞错分化的性别了吧。”

搞没搞错，你不是最清楚的吗！锦户忍受着异样的酥麻感，很想继续吐槽，但和处于奇怪的兴奋状态的横山对抗，对他自己并没有任何好处，于是乖乖地闭了嘴。没想到，对方还是不打算放过他。

“不说话，是代表默认吗？真是个可恶的小骗子。”

小骗子？锦户感到一阵恶寒。

“到底是不是Omega呢？没办法，只能检查一下了。”

顶端擦过一个紧闭的入口时，锦户脑海里闪过一片空白的快感，身体不受控制地缩紧。

“Alpha也有退化的生殖腔呢，还是需要继续检查下去。”

不不，不可能的——本来不是为这种行为准备的腔道被强行进入，带来的却是灭顶的高潮感。横山在他耳边讲话时的热气都是一种额外的刺激，话语中的含义更是令他颤栗：“如果就这样做下去，会让你怀上我的孩子也说不定呢。”

孩子什么的……还是太超过了吧。这是锦户彻底沉沦于欲望前能想到的最后一件事。

至于在度蜜月的酒店，他被迫说了多少次这类的话，就是后话了。

FIN


End file.
